Things change
by CannonicalCandle
Summary: A young boy lives his life normally until a ring on his arm glows with a mysteryious power...
1. Chapter 1

There was an inaudible argument going on outside the small doctors office,and then a surprisingly short lady in scrubs, whom I assumed to be a nurse, yanked the door open and shuffed in.

"Name.", The nurse grunted as she took out a clipboard, started flipping through some papers and took out a pen.

"Uhh, Maxwell Alexander", I studdered, "Everyone just calls me Max though"

"Uh huh", She said unintrigued" What's your age?"

I wasn't paying attention.

"Maxwell!"

"Huh? Oh, 15", I tended to lose my train of thought sometimes.

"Alright, height and weight?"

"5 feet 9 inches", Pretty normal for someone my age."and 150 pounds", Also pretty average.

"Kay, eye and hair color?"

What? Can't she just look and see my eyes and hair?

"Um both brown...?", I said kind of confused

"Reason"

"What?"

"The reason why you are here?", She said like I was stupid.

"Just a regular check up.", My dad forced me to go every month, I had no idea why but I did it anyways.

"Alright now that we finally (emphasis on finally) got that done we can start the physical exam, please sit on the table and remove your shirt", She gestured towards the table.

I did as instructed and sat there akwardly as she pulled out some equipment.

"Alright lets see...", She stared at my right bicep like she was looking the weirdest thing in the world, then I relized what she was staring at.

"Oh that that's just a weird birthmark I have", She was staring at this light yellow ring on my arm, although it was weird I never payed much attention to it. "Ooookaay", She said unconvinced "let's just get this over with"

We continued the check up as normal and, evenually it was over and I could finally leave. After the visit I met up with my friend and we walked home together.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked put of the doctor's office after the check up and met up with my friend John.

"Hey John", I greeted like normal.

"Hey Max, back from another one of your stupid check-ups?" He smerked.

I sighed,"Yep, I am."

"Dude, why do you even go to those things, your dad will never know if you don't go.", He questioned

"I just don't want to disappoint him after my mom...", I shrugged " I just do what he says"

"Alright, I get it", he understood personal boundries and I appreciated that.

"So, you want to come over to my house and hang out?", he asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go home, we have finals tommorow and I want to get some studying in."

We stopped in front of my house.

"Suit yourself" he said and walked off down the road to his house.

As I entered the door my dad rushed out of it.

"Whoa dad, were are you off to?

"I have a date."

"What!"

"Ha ha just kidding", he joked "I'm off to a meeting at the lab"

"Oh, what time will you be back?"

"Oh I don't in an hour or so, if you get hungry there's some food in the fridge"

"Alright have fun", I joked this time.

"Ha, ok", and with that he left.

I went inside and a poochyena ran up and greeted me.

"Hey Spot", (we named him that because he has a black spot on the top of his head) he wasn't my pokémon, more like a family pet.

"Pooch!", he responded.

"Max!", a voice yelled from upstairs,"Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home!", I yelled back.

My little brother, Thomas, about 13, came down the stairs wearing a hoodie and tee shirt and some jeans.

"So, you want to battle?", I asked already knowing the answer.

"Really!", his blue eyes sparked with excitment.

"Yup, come on let's go get our pokémon and battle in the backyard."

He immediately ran back upstairs to grab his pokémon, I already had mine so I walked to the backyard.

Tom and I stood on opposite sides of the yard with spot sitting on the deck to the right of me.

"Ready to lose?" Tom said overconfidently as he threw down his pokéball.

"Go diglett!", he called as a beam of light shot out and formed a diglett.

"Alright, let's do this. Go squirtle!", The same thing happened as my squirtle came out.

"You may go first Maxwell", he said taking a bow.

"Why thank you Thomas."

Spot rolled his eyes.

"Kay squirtle, let's start out with a tackle!" And he started running towards diglett.

"Diglett, use dig!" Diglett shot underground right before squirtle could reach him.

"Alright squirtle keep an eye out for him, he could appear right under or in front of you!" Instead of doing either of those diglett jumped out right behind squirtle and knocked the suprised pokémon over, then dug right under him then launched him into the air.

"Squirtle, hydropump!" He turned back around and shot a stream of water that diglett was unable to avoid.

"Ok now use...", I didn't even finish my sentince before I felt a huge burning pain on my right arm in the shape of a ring... oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

I instantly fell to the ground as the ring on my arm continued to hurt immensely.

Tom ran over,"Max! Are you alright?" He shouted. Squirtle, Spot, and even Diglett came to see what happened.

"Y-yeah I'm fine", I managed through the pain.

"No you aren't! I'm calling 911!", Tom yelled.

But then as fast as it happened, it was over.

"What?", I said confused.

"Max?", I heard... not Tom say? Maybe it was just in my head.

"Wait, what?", Tom said this time for sure. "Max, were you playing a prank on me?!"

"No I don't know..."

"Max what the heck!", Tom said angrily, "I thought you were seriously hurt!"

"No! I was just!" I sighed, "Nevermind..." It was better not to argue.

"Alright", Max returned his diglett, "I don't feel like battling anymore.", And he went inside.

"Whoa that was pretty crazy", a voice said.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to a battle", another one spoke.

"Huh who's there?", I said, thinking I was going insane. "Who said that?"

"Wait you can here us?", the second voice said, "and understand us?"

"wha-what is that?", I said, a little on edge, "Who's there?", I repeated.

"Uhh down here.", I looked down to see my squirtle staring back at me.

"Squirtle?!", I jumped back, very surprised.

"My name's not squirtle, I don't call you human... when you can hear me.", He spoke, he sounded just like squirtle when they say their names, but talking! "I'm James, James the squirtle. Your squirtle in fact!"

"Yeah, and you're talking!", I exlaimed.

"Well you are too!"

"But you're a pokémon!"

"And you're a human!"

"Pokémon don't talk!"

"Neither do humans!"

"Okay okay, let's calm down," I suggested, "let's go to my room and try to figure this out."

"Sounds like a plan."

I returned James and walked back inside, trying to be casual. Tom was on the sofa, watching something on TV. I walked past him with Spot behind me and went upstairs. Now safely in my room I released James.

"Ok so let me get this straight," he started. "You're a human, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you can understand me?"

"Yes..."

"And you can talk to me?"

"Yes..."

He thought for a bit,"Yeah I got nothing."

"I wouldn't think so." I replied. "One moment I was just battling, the next my arm just..." I remembered the ring on my arm. "Wait! My arm!", I pulled up my sleave, the ring on my arm seemed a bit diffrent, a bit darker?

"What happened to your arm?" James asked.

"All my life I've had a mark on my arm in the shape of a ring except, it's never been this dark, I don't think."

"Maybe that has something to do with it", James inquired.

"Yeah, maybe."

"This is weird." Spot said, I had forgotten he was there.

"Thanks for your contribuition, genius." James remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I'll sleep on it, maybe I can think of something we can do in the morning." I said as I returned my talking squirtle, I was going to say goodnight to Tom but, it felt to weird to, so I just went to bed.

I didn't sleep much that night but around midnight, it happened again.


End file.
